MAELSTROM and the Hagoromo
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The Hagoromo. It belongs to the tennyo Ceres, but the Mikages are intent on not letting her have it for as long as they live. Not if the immortal MAELSTROM have anything to say about it. They are tasked by their employer to protect the reincarnation of Ceres from the Mikage family at all costs, and to find the Hogoromo. Immortal/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers


**Author's Notes: Note that not many people remember Ceres, Celestial Legend like I do, so here's a Naruto x Ayashi no Ceres crossover for ya! Second to be released in the Naru EX Unleashed series!**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Supernatrual, Martial Arts**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Minor Crossovers, Mass Harem, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Incest**

**Pairings: Naruto/Aya/Ceres/Harem**

**-Harem**

**Aya**

**Ceres**

**Chidori (maybe)**

**(There will be females from the Naruto series that will be in the harem)**

**Universe: Mangaverse**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Ayashi no Ceres (Ceres, Celestial Legend), or any another crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**MAELSTROM and the **_**Hagoromo**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: September 23**_

* * *

**(Fortune Teller Booth)**

"Now then Mikage Aya-san, I will now read your fortune with this crystal ball. Clear your mind and listen to what I'm about to tell you."

"..."

"…This is?! Soon, you will be dominated by a star of darkness. I see blood and anger and sadness… The falling of the balance of everything in the world. On the day the 16th star and moon come together, the fated time will come, and you will meet your destined savior. Whether it be light or darkness, the great power you hold in yourself will emerge."

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Several murders in the past few decades? I thought they were disappearances."

"Yes. The only connection we made is that these girls were born into the Mikage clan, and are killed on their sixteenth birthdays when a certain condition shows itself."

"What? Why would they go through all the trouble to do such a thing to their own? It's inhumane."

"You think? Being immortal, you and your friends should know about the Legend of the Hagoromo (Celestial Robe), yes?"

"Why, of course. We were friends with the one who first held the original hagoromo. Why- wait, no…"

"That's right. We've come to suspect that these girls are the reincarnation of the one who originally held the hagoromo. According to our source within the Mikage family, the family fears the return of the celestial being who wants revenge on them for stealing the robe."

"What?! That's a load of bullshit. The story of the Celestial Maiden has been perverted and misunderstood!"

"Like all legends no doubt. That's why you and your friends are perfect for this mission. You are to go find the current incarnation of the tennyo (Celestial Maiden) and her hagoromo, and protect them from the Mikage family and their company, Mikage International."

"Mikage International is involved?"

"Yes. The source said that the head of the company is preparing to work on a project involving the hagoromo that could negatively impact humanity. At first we've paid them no mind, but after they hired several mercenaries, they've become dangerous."

"We can deal with mercs no problem, but are you sure this girl is the reincarnation of my friend Ceres?"

"(sigh) Take a look at this photo taken before one of the victim's death a few years back."

"…Holy shit."

"You have your orders. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, do you accept this high-profile mission?"

"Yes sir, as long as you waffle up the dough, or not. The hagoromo simply cannot fall into the hands of humans. The consequences… well… trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Excellent. Remember, only one carries Ceres within her, and there are others like her known as tennyo descendants, aka C-Genomers. Make sure to find the right one who contains Ceres."

"Right. You sure picked a hell of a time to cash in on the favor my friend. I'm off!"

* * *

**(In the streets, an hour later)**

"Man, where does one start to look for a high school girl who could be the reincarnation of a pissed off Celestial Maiden?" wondered one 21-year-old Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto as he roamed the streets. He currently has reddish-blonde hair and icy electric blue eyes and is wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a dark orange hoodie.

As he continued to mutter to himself, he stopped when he heard a scream.

"Aaahhh! Someone! It's a purse snatcher! Catch him!"

"Oh joy. A detour." Naruto muttered, looking up to find a young schoolgirl tackling the purse-snatcher. The school has dirty brown hair, light blue eyes, and C-cup breasts. She's wearing a brown knit vest sweater with a white shirt under it, along with a plaid skirt, knee socks, and black sandals.

"Dammit! Let me go!" roared the thief, struggling to get the girl off him.

"Aya!" called one of the schoolgirl's friends.

"Koizumi! Call the police!" the now identified Aya yelled.

During the small struggle, the purse flew out of the snatcher's hand.

"Ah!" Aya jumped and grabbed the purse.

"Sa-"

"Oh crap." Naruto moaned from his position.

"-fe…" finished Aya, now looking down to find her hanging off the railing of the overhead bridge.

"Aya." cried out a young man that looked similar to Aya, who tried to catch the girl.

He was too late as Aya slipped through his fingers as she plummeted into the road.

"Shit!" Naruto said, who started to rush over to the falling girl, who screamed, "_No waaaaay!_" in her mind.

But then Naruto felt a spike of energy and noticed the girl now floating safety down to the ground.

"Huh?" Aya thought, "Just now… Didn't I? _I floated?_"

"AYA!" shouted the young man from earlier who tried to catch her, "LOOK OUT!"

A horn honk later, and Aya saw her life flash before her eyes as a car was now on a collision course with her. She would've been roadkill if someone haven't made a wild jump and caught her. And that someone was our blond hero Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, as he and Aya rolled out of the way.

"Moron!" yelled the driver angrily as he drove off, "Don't jump onto the middle of the road!"

Naruto sighed in relief, "That was a close one. Are you okay kid?" he asked Aya, who is in his arms bridal style.

"Uh…" Aya said as Naruto set her down on the sidewalk.

"What wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, concerned.

"Ah, n-no!" Aya squeaked.

"Aya!"

The young man came running down the stairs to where Naruto and Aya are, "Geez Aya!"

"A… Aki!" Aya was happy to see him ,"Yo!"

"Whaddaya mean "yo"?!" he raged, used a variant of the Big Head no Jutsu to Naruto's eyes, "You always do such dangerous things like that! You could've been killed!"

"…Sorry…" Aya mumbled, holding up the purse as her friends arrived with the victim.

"Sorry Mikage. The purse snatcher got away." one of them said.

"_Mikage?!_" Naruto repeated in his head as his eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry," the woman said, "Because I wasn't careful enough…"

"No, that's fine. See, your bag is safe!" Aya assured the lady as she handed the purse back to the owner.

"Thank you, thank you."

While Aya was handing the purse back to the owner, Naruto frowned and looked around, sensing someone watching him and Aya. This eyes fell on a tall young man with dark red hair and wearing a casual suit with sunglasses. The man just looked back at Naruto and walked away.

"The bag's fine, but what about yourself?" the now identified Aki demanded.

"Yeah! This person saved me." Aya said gesturing over to Naruto, who rubbed the way of his head.

"All in a days work. I'm glad that you're fine now, Aya-san." said Naruto, flashing foxy smile that made Aya blush.

"M-may I know the name of my savior?" she asked slyly.

"…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, for now." Naruto said, petting Aya, nodding to Aki, and walked off.

"So cool." Aya said dreamily, making Aki sigh.

As Naruto walked off, this mind was on Aya and Aki.

"Those two, they're twins, just like me and Naruko. Plus, they're Mikage. Looks like that detour bore unexpected fruit. Mikage Aya. Mikage Aki. Time to see if you two are the real deal when it comes to celestial powers. But the real question is, who was that guy that was admitting that foreign celestial energy?"

* * *

**(Uzu Island, Naruto's Hideout/HUD)**

Amassing wealth in a short amount of time, Naruto bought a large island for his private use at the age of 13 after he graduated from school early. The island has security tighter than Fort Knox itself thanks to an AI named C2 made by Naruto and his twin sister Naruko.

Right now Naruto looked across the bridge to his island before jumping on a pole to grind on a rail to zip to the entrance of the island. Jumping off the rail and landing gracefully on the ground, he walked up to the massive fortress wall and to a small door where he used a DNA scanner, an optic scanner, a fingerprint scanner, and a voice scanner to say the password, "Uzushiogakure no Jutsu."

C2 acknowledged him, "Recognized, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda. Welcome home sir."

"Thanks C2. It's good to be home."

He walked to his motorcycle and used it to drive down the path to this mansion as the dome shield activated around the island.

Arriving at the front door in front of his large 4-story mansion, he parked his motorcycle and entered the mansion.

"Ladies!" he called out, "I'm home! Front and center on the double! We got ourselves a job!"

The sound of opening doors, the sounds of air resistance against several bodies, the sound of fast-paced footsteps, and appearing before Naruto are the various females who shared his immortality thanks to his currently sleeping tenants: the Kyuubi, Kurama Kyuu, and the Juubi, Yoko Juu.

Along with them, they are the world's greatest black ops, MAELSTROM.

The team leaders, Naruto of course along with his twin sister, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko Sparda, as his second-in-command.

The Assault Division: Uchiha Satsuki, Hyuuga Hisana, Inuzuka Akira, Uzuki Yugao, Nadeshiko Shizuka, and Uzumaki Kushina

The Recon Division: Hyuuga Hanabi, Subaku Temari, Kamihana Konan, and Uchiha Mikoto

The Medic Division: Hyuuga Hinata, Yuki-Momochi Haku, Kato Shikune, Uzumaki Karin, and Hyuuga Hitomi

The Demolition Division: Higarashi Tenten, Subaku Matsuri, Subaku Sari, Terumi Mei, and Yugito Nii

The Field Division: Haruno Sakuya, Yuhi Kurenai, Tsuchi Kin, Uzumaki Tayuya, and Onimirai Shion

The Interrogation Division: Yamanaka Ino, Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana, and Akashiya Fuuka

Coupled with the fact that the girls are part of Naruto's harem, not a group to be fucked with.

"So what's the 411 Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"We just got a job, with personal implications." Naruto informed his team.

"How personal are we talking about?" asked Akira.

Naruto simply said, "Tennyo. Hagoromo."

All of the girls eyes widened in recognition.

"Ceres-san has been reincarnated?!" Hanabi gasped.

Naruto nodded, "But very time she shows herself, she gets killed."

"How so? She should be impossible to kill." Shizuka protested.

"She shows herself when her reincarnation turns 16. However, she's only been born in the Mikage clan. When they reveals Ceres in her reincarnation via ritual, they kill her." Naruto explained, with a raincloud of gloom forming around his head.

"Wait a minute! So the Mikage clan's been responsible for the disappearances of their young female members?! All because they're Ceres?!" Mikoto demanded.

Naruto nodded, "Yep. Apparently they're scared of Cere's vengeful wrath due to what that fool Mikagi did."

Tenten started to connect the dots, "Mikagi. Mikage?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Karin shouted.

"Damn it! I knew we should've finished him off!" Anko complained.

"I thought those injuries killed him!" Ino protested.

"Apparently she didn't kill him enough…" grumbled Yugao.

"And it's coming back to bite her in the ass all these years." Tayuya joked ,"I guess this time we're putting a stop to it."

"But we still need to find her current reincarnation right?" Hinata reminded them.

"But she could be anywhere!" Ino protested, "Remember, there are other girls with celestial powers like Ceres out there."

"I do have a lead though." Naruto told them, "Sakuya, I need information on a girl named Mikage Aya. She tried to stop a purse snatcher and ended falling off a bridge, but she survived by floating down with her dormant Celestial power. She nearly got hit by a car if it wasn't for me saving her."

"_Another girl eh, sochi?_" Kushina thought as she smirked.

"Well, that's good a start as any." Sakuya said, "I'll have all the information about the Mikage family by tomorrow evening."

Naruto nodded, "Excellent. If she is Ceres, we'll need to make her disappear from those Mikage, fast."

Kin sweatdropped, "Easier said than done. She's just a regular schoolgirl with a carefree life right? In the words of a former slacker, her type are so troublesome."

Naruto shrugged, "It's the job given to us by Inari-san via Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan, so let's get to it. Dismissed."

"Hai, Naruto/-kun/-sama!"

* * *

**(Mikage Residence, evening)**

"Tomorrow is finally our 16th birthday! I'm happily awaiting my present, omouto!" Aki said, putting him arm around his twin sister Aya, who smiled.

"…I as well, aniki!" she said, hitting Aki in to the floor with a DONG!

"Aki! Aya! Dinner!" their mother called from downstairs.

When they came downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Mikage found their oldest child in a bad mood with his sister, who was trying to apologize.

"Sorry Aki! It wasn't on purpose!"

"Yeah right! I'm never gonna give you the present!"

"Wha?!"

"Both of you, hurry up and sit down!" their mother snapped.

"Geez. It's because you're so rough that you can't get a guy!"

"Well excuse me!"

Their father looked up from his newspaper, "Aki, Aya… There's something I have to tell you before we eat. When school's finished tomorrow, both of you come straight home."

Aki blinked, "Hm?"

"Whaa?!" Aya cried, "But tomorrow I have to celebrate with my friends and…"

"We're going to your grandfather's house. It seems he's going to throw a celebrate for you." her father explained.

"No! I promised my friends we'd have a karaoke party!" Aya protested.

"You can't and that's final. Come straight home!" Mr. Mikage snapped.

"Listen to your father. Do you two understand." Mrs. Mikage said.

Aki and Aya just looked at each other.

"_Weird._"

If they were smarter, they could've heard that pain in their parent's voices.

* * *

**(Mikage Estate)**

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes sir. All that we need now are the twins."

"You're done well. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

"…I'm sorry Aya-chan, my granddaughter, but in order for your family to continue living through the ages, you will have to die."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Next time:** _**Chapter 2 - Saving a Normal Girl**_

**-MAELSTROM goes on an impromptu rescue mission to save Aya from her own family.**

* * *

**Released: August 03, 2012**

**Edited (08/10/2012): Added girls to harem**


End file.
